minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Crepusculus82
This pasta was written by JustinMasterMine, a notable Wikia user. Enjoy the creepypasta that I wrote! First Encounter I was playing in Creative one day and going into a dark cave when I saw a strange humanoid entity. He had orange skin, with mad-looking eyes and a humongous grin which touched his cheeks. He gave me a sudden fright, but then he started to type messages into the chat. : eek! sorry that i scared you! : do you want to be friends with me? That was weird. I thought that I was in single player mode. I checked the world and yep, it was in Singleplayer and creative. When I got back, Crepusculus82 typed "multiplayer was so crowded. i wanted to go into someone's singleplayer world and i chose urs". How did he know that he scared me, and why choose me, of all users? I typed, "How did you get in? Why are you in my world?" His response? : you know what? i wanted to help you. together we can do whatever we want in mc. : do you want my help? Friendship I decided to say yes, and his avatar jumped for joy. The first thing he wanted was to go and play Sky Wars. So I logged on to Hypixel and went to Sky Wars, and right at that moment Crepusculus82 teleported right to where I was. We chose the team insane version, and we played. He acted like a normal player, even scoring the most kills and ending up bringing victory to us both. Even though I just met the mysterious entity, he seemed to like playing multiplayer with me. However, it was time for me to eat my dinner. I typed, "I'm sorry Crepusculus, I have to go now. Please dont be impatient!" He replied, "thats okay. ill go and manage ur singleplayer worlds for u. ill wait for u!" I left and when I got back, I realised something had happened. Reveal When I logged back into my creative world, it was really strange. The grassy tiles (like grass, tall grass and leaves) were red like blood, the water tiles were bloody red and pretty much every other block had blood on them. The sky was dark red with black clouds. It was very spooky, but what really frightened me was that all of the mobs in my world were lying on the floor dead, their corpses unable to despawn and blood all over them. Pigs, cows, chickens, sheep... I scoured the whole world. There was even a vandalised village. All of the villagers were lying dead with bloody puddles below them, and there was a destroyed iron golem whose limbs were sprawled everywhere with bloody gibs nearby. Upon entering the buildings, there were lots of corpses of hostile mobs, with darker blood covering their whole bodies. Why was there so much gore? Upon clicking the corpses, they released their own messages into the chat log, known by their mob names, right before despawning once and for all. And they were chilling. : help me... : crepusculus isnt a friend hes the devil : crepusculus is a monster he has no feelings : he will kill us all : he cursed all of ur worlds he even invaded ur favorite servers When I saw the last message, by one of the endermen who had spawned in the world, I immediately went to Hypixel. It was horrific, with all of the other players and mobs lying on the floor dead, with carnage everywhere. They didn't speak nor despawn. I tried Mineplex. Same result. However, after entering Mineplex, Crepusculus82 revealed his true form. His true form resembled the form he took when he was friendly, but he was drooling blood, he had bleeding limbs and his eyes were black with red pupils. He was standing on a giant blood puddle. Then we started chatting. : HELLO AGAIN. DO YOU LIKE IT? Me: Why?! Why would you do this?! : I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU. SO I KILLED EVERYONE ELSE AND REDECORATED YOUR MINECRAFT. : NOW EVERYONE YOU KNEW IS DEAD, AND WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER. Soon, we teleported into a room. I had the Swiftness and Blindness effects. It resembled a superflat world...with nether wart blocks covering the floor. I couldn't mine nor fight, I could only retreat. Crepusculus82 chased me carrying an iron sword. Suddenly, he began to...speak. "You can't escape me. We'll be together forever." I screamed. I ran and ran but there was nothing there. However, suddenly I saw a chest. I opened it and there was a lava bucket. Its name was, "Place this and Crepusculus will leave." So I did. However, I was so desperate to make him leave I didn't know it was a trap. He rose from the lava and screamed at me. He put his hands on the screen and his mouth expanded. He screamed really loudly and I was scared out of my mind. Until... I teleported again. I was back in Mineplex, and it was all back to normal. Every player that died came back to life. However, I saw Herobrine and Entity 303 standing in front of me. I asked, "What happened?" : We saved you. Crepusculus82 was trying to take over Minecraft. : He was even more evil than the both of us. I was confused. "But who is Crepusculus82?" : Crepusculus82 was a player who loved Minecraft, but one day, his server was vandalised. He banned the vandals but due to the irreversible damage, he snapped and killed himself. : He wanted revenge. So he looked for the people who did it and killed them. : In REAL LIFE. I asked, "But why did he choose me?" : You are a mainly creative player. He wanted to use you to build his new server. : However, he was willing to kill everyone who got in his way. : We decided to fight back, mainly because he's the more evil creepypasta than we were ever portrayed. : We secretly loathed him. "Do you know what happened to him?" : We trapped him in a secret, unknown limbo. He cannot escape on his own, but the only thing that can get him out again is with another player. : He will not hinder anyone again. And we'll make sure that it stays that way. "Okay. I hope that neither of you haunt me when playing MC." "Deal." "Deal." And like that, MC was normal once again. But Crepusculus82, the ghost in the machine, was still trapped in his own dimension. Maybe one day, someone may find the secret dimension and free him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Long Pastas